De Kronieken van Narnia: het betoverde land
De Kronieken van Narnia: het betoverde land Vlucht van het vasteland Lang geleden leefden er vier kinderen die Peter, Suzanne, Edmund en Loesje heten. Ze woonden in het drukke stadscentrum van Brussel, en ze waren het daar goed gewoon. Ze kenden de straten en steegjes in hun woonwijk op hun duimpje, en de mensen hadden hen graag, ook al waren hun karakters zeer verschillend. Goed, dan maakten ze weleens ruzie, maar ze hadden tenminste een goed leven. Tot ze op een zekere dag kwamen: de bommenwerpers. Het lawaai van inslaande bommen en het gegier van de alarmsirene boorde zich voor altijd in de oren van de kinderen. Voor hun veiligheid namen hun ouders een drastische beslissing: ze stuurden Peter, Suzanne, Edmund en Loesje naar het verre Engeland, waar een oudoom van hen woonde in zijn sjieke huis. De reis was ongelooflijk lang en zwaar, maar op een zekere dag zagen de kinderen, gezeten op een kar, het grote huis van hun oudoom opdoemen aan de horizon. Ze waren nu op het echte platteland, waar het altijd rustig was. Edmund was niet onder de indruk. 'Wat heb je eraan om op de rustigste plaats ter wereld te wonen, als er nergens winkels in de buurt zijn?' morde hij. Maar toen de koetsier hen beval af te stappen en hen mee naar binnen nam, moest zelfs Edmund toegeven dat hij onder de indruk was van de pracht en praal van het huis. Natuurlijk zei hij dat niet luidop. 'Even de regels doorlopen, kinderen', begon de koetsier in gebroken Vlaams. 'Jullie storen de professor niet tijdens zijn werk, jullie gaan niet zonder toestemming naar buiten en jullie gaan hier niet de boel afbreken. En je mag ook nergens aankomen', voegde hij eraan toe toen Loesje naar een sierbeeldje in de vorm van een engel keek. De kinderen werden naar hun kamer gebracht en daar liet de koetsier hen aan hun lot over. 'Over een hartelijk ontvangst gesproken', mompelde Edmund. Toen de kinderen zich eenmaal geïnstalleerd hadden, vroeg Suzanne zich af wat ze nu eens konden gaan doen. 'Waarom gaan we niet naar buiten?' vroeg Peter. 'Die oudoom van ons zal het wel niet merken en die koetsier is 'm intussen allang gesmeerd.' Dat vonden de kinderen een goed idee en ze gingen langs de grote voordeur weer naar buiten. Maar na nog maar een paar minuten werden de wolken pikkedonker en vielen er zelfs al wat lichte spatjes regen. 'Deksels', mopperde Edmund toen ze weer naar binnen gingen. Een geamuseerd gegrinnik wachtte hen op toen ze weer in de grote hal kwamen. 'Dat zal jullie leren, naar buiten gaan zonder toestemming.' Het was de schoonmaakster die dat zei. Maar zij sprak volledig Engels, dus verstonden de kinderen haar niet. Al hadden ze wel zo'n vermoeden. 'Nou', zei Loesje, 'wat gaan we nu dan eens doen?' 'Verstoppertje spelen!' riep Peter, op hetzelfde moment dat Suzanne 'het huis verkennen' zei. Even was het stil. 'We kunnen verstoppertje spelen', stelde Peter voor. 'Dan verkennen we intussen okk gelijk het huis.' Loesje en Suzanne waren het daarmee eens, maar Edmund trok een zuur gezicht. 'Ik heb geen zin in verkennen en verstoppertje spelen is zo saai', klaagde hij. Peter keek hem even woedend aan. 'Sinds onze aankomst hier heb je nog niets anders gedaan dan klagen', snauwde hij. 'Als je niet mee wilt doen, ga je maar naar onze kamer en blijf je daar maar alleen zitten!' Daarop rolde Edmund met zijn ogen, maar hij besloot toch maar mee te doen. Wat Loesje vind 'Één, twee, drie...' Peters stel galmde door de grote hal terwijl de andere kinderen zich verspreidden om zo snel mogelijk een verstopplaats te vinden. Dat was niet zo moeilijk, want het huis was zo groot dat erzat plaats was om je te verbergen. Edmund en Suzanne vinden al snel een plekje, maar Loesje bleef zoeken. Als de jongste van de vier werd zij nogal vaak over het hoofd gezien, dus was ze vastbesloten het dit keer goed te doen. Beter dan de rest. Ze rende gang in gang uit, maar ze vond geen enkel plekje dat haar aanstond. Tot ze opeens aan het eind van een lange gang kwam, waar een kleine deur praktisch weggemoffeld stond. Daar zou ze zich wel kunnen verstoppen. Haastig opende Loesje de deur en ging zo de kamer in. Tot haar teleurstelling was de kamer volledig leeg. Geen enkele kist of bank waar ze zich onder kon verstoppen. Of toch niet? Aan de tegenoverliggende muur zag ze een gigantisch dekzeil, dat iets groots omhulde. Nieuwsgierig geworden liep Loesje erheen. Met haar hoofdje schuin trok ze het dekzeil eraf. Een gigantische, mooie kleerkast kwam tevoorschijn. Wat een mooie verstopplaats! Ze trok de deur open en holde de kast in... om vrijwel meteen een ijzige windvlaag in haar gezicht te voelen. Een sprookjesachtige wereld rolde zich vlak voor Loesjes voeten uit. Heuvels en bossen, allemaal bedekt onder een dikke laag sneeuw. Ijskoude kristallen van het witte spul daalden zachtjes neer. Het was er doodstil, maar de lucht was de zuiverste die Loesje ooit had ingeademd, en ze moest zich inspannen om niet van opwinding heen en weer te hollen. Om zich heen kijkend volgde ze het besneeuwde pad dat tussen de bomen en struiken doorliep. Het was hier echt een sprookjeswereld. Stapje voor stapje liep ze verder, tot ze bij een grote open plek kwam. Wat gek, dacht Loesje, er is hier nergens een teken van mensen en toch staat daar een lantaarnpaal. En inderdaad, op het midden van de open plek reikte een hoge lantaarnpaal naar de hemel. 'Waar ben ik?' vroeg Loesje zich voor het eerst af. 'In Narnia, natuurlijk', klonk opeens een stem. Geschrokken draaide Loesje zich om. Schichtig en voorzichtig kwam een vreemd wezentje uit de struiken tevoorschijn. Hij was iets groter dan Loesje en had het bovenlijf van een mens, maar zijn benen en romp waren duidelijk die van een bok. 'Wat kom jij hier doen?' vroeg het wezen zachtjes. 'O, niks, gewoon een kijkje nemen', zei Loesje snel. Het wezen knikte. 'B-ben jij een mens?' vroeg hij voorzichtig. Loesje keek verbaasd. 'Wat een vraag! Tuurlijk ben ik een mens! Maar wat ben jij?' 'O', zei het wezentje. 'Ik ben een faun. Meneer Tumnus is de naam. Maar je mag me ook Tumnus noemen.' De faun keek even aandachtig om zich heen en vervolgde toen: 'Zou je het leuk vinden om eens bij mij in mijn huis te komen? Het is zo etenstijd, en ik wed dat je het heerlijk zult vinden.' Loesje, die zich totaal niet afvroeg of ze meneer Tumnus wel kon vertrouwen, was meteen enthousiast. 'Ja, lijkt me leuk!' Even later zaten Loesje en meneer Tumnus lekker gezellig te eten in een kleine grot. Het was een lange tocht geweest voorbij bossen en heuvels, totdat ze uiteindelijk bij een steile rotsformatie aankwamen. Aan de voet van die formatie was de grot. Het was er warm en knus, met een haardvuur dat zachtjes brandde. Meneer Tumnus had vanalles in huis: spek met bonen, warme melk en geroosterd brood. Na alles opgegeten te hebben voelde Loesje zich wel slaperig met zo'n volle maag. Meneer Tumnus merkte het en vroeg: 'Wil je wat muziek horen? Ik kan heel goed blokfluit spelen.' Loesje rekte zich even uit. 'Ja, leuk', geeuwde ze. Daarop nam meneer Tumnus zijn blokfluit boven en begon te spelen. Het was zachte, melodieuze muziek, die je een gevoel van rust en veiligheid gaf. En dat was ook wat er met Loesje gebeurde: ze voelde zich rustig en veilig. Niets aan de hand, alles was in orde. Zodoende had ze echter niet in de gaten dat er in het knetterende haardvuur een grimmig, gemeen gezicht tevoorschijn kwam. En dat gezicht werd groter en dreigender, totdat meneer Tumnus opeens een luide gilde slaakte en de blokfluit in het vuur smeet. Loesje was meteen klaarwakker, en ook stomverbaasd toen ze meneer Tumnus zag snikken en huilen alsof hij iets heel kostbaars was verloren. 'Maar lieve faun toch, wat is er?' riep ze uit. Meneer Tumnus keek haar verdrietig aan en zei: 'Ach, lief meisje, ben ik echt zo'n brave, lieve faun als jij wel denkt?' Loesje knikte heftig. 'Dan moet je eens goed luisteren', zei meneer Tumnus dringend. 'Je bent in groot gevaar hier. Je hebt zeker nog nooit over de Witte Heks gehoord?' Toen het antwoord niet kwam, voegde hij eraan toe: 'Zei is hier de koningin, de grote baas. Maar ze is allesbehalve goed. Zij heeft dit land, Narnia, ondergedompeld in een winter die nu al honderd jaar duurt'. En nooit, maar dan ook nooit, is het kerstmis.' Loesje hapte naar adem. 'Wat gemeen!' riep ze uit. 'Als je hier nog eens wilt komen, moet je zachtjes aan doen. En probeer vooral niet op te vallen. De Witte Heks heeft overal spionnen. Beloofd?' Loesje knikte, en meneer Tumnus nam haar terug mee de grot uit. Bij de lantaarnpaal op de open plek namen ze afscheid. Haastig ging Loesje terug naar de kleerkast, drong zich tussen de jassen door en zo de lege kamer in. 'Ik ben in orde hoor!' riep ze luidkeels toen ze het gangpad op sprintte. 'Alles oké!' In haar dolle haast botste ze pardoes tegen Peter op. Eerst keek hij boos, daarna triomfantelijk. 'Ha, als eerste gezien!' Loesje stond perplex. 'Zijn jullie nog altijd bezig?' vroeg ze. 'Nog altijd?' echode Peter. 'Ik ben maar net begonnen met zoeken!' 'Maar ik ben toch uren bij meneer Tumnus in Narnia geweest? Ik heb toch uren...' Ze hield op toen Peter haar stomverbaasd aankeek. 'Meneer Tumnus? Narnia?' Hij zweeg even en vervolgde toen: 'O, ik snap het. Je was weer aan het fantaseren, toch? Maar geen probleem, hoor. Dat doen kleine kindjes nu eenmaal.' Loesje voelde haar bloed koken van woede. 'Ik ben geen klein kindje en ik fantaseer niks!' riep ze. Maar Peter schudde alleen maar zijn hoofd en ging verder met zoeken. Loesje begreep het nog steeds niet. Ze was toch echt uren weggeweest? Waarom geloofde Peter haar niet? Edmund en de kleerkast Die avond zaten de kinderen samen met de koetsier en de huishoudster aan tafel. Inmiddels hadden ook Edmund en Suzanne het verhaal van Loesje gehoord. Suzanne kon haar kleine zusjes fantasie wel waarderen, maar Edmund bespotte haar openlijk. Na een standje gekregen te hebben van Peter was hij er maar mee opgehouden. Omdat het die avond onaangenaam stil was aan tafel, deed Suzanne een poging om de sfeer wat aangenamer te maken. 'Onze oudoom', vroeg ze, 'waar is hij nu?' De koetsier haalde zijn schouders op. 'Weet ik niet. In kantoor aan het werken, ik denk.' Edmund keek hem brutaal aan. 'Leer eens Vlaams, man. Je praat als een man die onder een trein heeft gelegen!' De koetsier liep rood aan, maar voor er ruzie kon ontstaan kwam Peter tussenbeide. 'Zo is het wel genoeg!' En iedereen ging gewoon weer door met eten. De dagen erop bleef de regen maar aanhouden, en uiteindelijk besloten de kinderen om weer spelenderwijs het huis te gaan verkennen. Ditmaal was Suzanne de teller. Nu wil het toeval dat Edmund besloot om zich in dezelfde kleerkast te verstoppen als van waaruit Loesje in die zogenaamde andere wereld was terechtgekomen. Zo had hij niet alleen een goede verstopplaats, maar kon hij meteen ook bewijzen dat de verhalen van Loesje onzin waren. Toen hij de kleerkast binnenstapte, zag hij precies wat hij al had verwacht: gewoon jassen, geen andere wereld. Echter, toen hij steeds dieper en dieper de kleerkast in ging, merkte hij dat het hier wel erg ruim was. En toen voelde hij opeens een ijskoude wind in zijn gezicht. Voorzichtig van tussen de jassen glurend zag hij een volledig besneeuwd landschap. Heuvels en bossen, allemaal bedekt onder een dikke laag sneeuw. 'Man, hier zou niemand willen wonen!' bibberde hij. Maar tegelijk voelde hij zich ook wel bang en nieuwsgierig. Hij besloot dat het geen kwaad kon om eens een kijkje te nemen. Na een paar minuten wandelen in het sneeuwlandschap kwam hij bij een open plek met in het midden een lantaarnpaal. Zonder acht te slaan op het voorwerp liep hij verder, dieper en dieper het onbekende land in. Opeens, als bij toverslag, hoorde Edmund een afgrijselijk gekraak, en het plotselinge gebrul van kolossale dieren. Een grote slee, voortgetrokken door drie ijsberen, reed van het pad af. Zodra de beren Edmund zagen, versnelden ze hun pas. Met een luid gebrul maakten ze zich klaar om zich op hem te storten. Doodsbang kromp Edmund in elkaar, maar net toen de voorste beer hem wilde neerslaan met een gigantische voorpoot, klonk een scherpe stem. 'Stop!' De beren kalmeerden meteen. Vanuit de slee kwam een dwerg tevoorschijn met een rode pinnemuts en een witte baard tot aan zijn knieën. 'Wie ben jij?' snauwde hij. 'Wat doe je hier?' Maar nog voor Edmund kon reageren, trok de dwerg al zijn dolk en hij zou de jongen in geen tijd gedood hebben, als er niet nog iemand was verschenen. Jij dood niet zonder mijn toestemming, Ginarrbrik.' Vlak naast de ijsberen stond de mooiste vrouw die Edmund ooit had gezien. Ze was bijna drie meter hoog, haar huid was zo bleek als de sneeuw om haar heen en haar blonde haar hing over haar schouders. Ze hadden een grote, witte mantel aan en droeg een kroon die puur uit ijs was gemaakt. Dit kon niet anders dan een koningin zijn. Ze nam Edmund aandachtig van top tot teen op. 'Ben jij een mens?' vroeg ze met kille, rustige stem. Edmund knikte beverig. Opeens klaarde het gezicht van de koningin op, maar niet op een vriendelijke manier. 'Het is hier zo koud buiten en je bent zo slecht gekleed', sprak ze meelevend. 'Waarom kom je niet bij mij in mijn slee zitten?' Eenmaal gezeten in de slee kreeg Edmund een warme bontjas over zich heen, en hij had het meteen al warmer. 'Wil je wat te drinken?' De koningin nam een flesje vast en liet wat druppels op de sneeuw vallen. Meteen verscheen er een kruik met limonade. 'Of wat te eten?' Nog meer druppels volgden en een doosje marsepein verscheen. Edmund nam het allebei gretig aan en begon te smullen. 'Zo', begon de koningin. 'Vertel eens wat over jezelf. Heb je broers of zussen? Waar woon je?' Edmund slikte wat snoep door en mompelde: 'Ik woon achter de kleerkast. En ik heb twee zussen en een broer, jammer genoeg.' De koningin keek nog geïnteresseerder. 'Zijn zij ook hier?' Edmund schudde van nee. 'Nou', ging zij verder, 'zou je ze de volgende keer dan eens mee kunnen brengen? Dan krijg je nog veel meer marsepein. Bovendien, ik zoek al heel lang een opvolger. Ik kan jou een echte man maken. Een koning.' Normaal gesproken zou Edmund daar iets spottends over hebben gezegd, maar ditmaal straalde hij. Wat hij niet wist was dat de marsepein die hij had gekregen in werkelijkheid betoverde marsepein was, die zo goed smaakte dat je alles zou doen om er maar een hapje van te kunnen eten. 'Prima!' Hij slikte de laatste hap door. 'Ik ga ze halen.' Toen stopte hij opeens. 'Waar woont u eigenlijk?' De koningin wees met haar vinger naar twee gigantische heuvels waartussen een rivier stroomde. 'Zie je het kasteel daar aan de bron van de rivier?' Edmund knikte. 'Daar woon ik. Ga maar gauw, en breng je broer en zussen mee, dan krijg je alles wat ik je heb beloofd.' Edmund klom van de slee af en haastte zich terug naar de kleerkast, sneller dan hij ooit had gerend. Allemaal door de kleerkast 'Begin jij nu ook al, Ed?' vroeg Peter stomverbaasd. Ook Suzanne keek haar jongere broer bevreemd aan. 'Jij bent wel de laatste van ons vier die Loesje geloofde', merkte ze op. 'En nu geloof je haar opeens wel?' Loesje daarentegen leek bijna te stralen van blijdschap. 'Zie je nu wel!' riep ze. 'Als zelfs Edmund me gelooft, moeten jullie me ook geloven!' Edmund trok nog een keer aan Peters mouw. 'Kom nou!' drong hij aan. De smaak van marsepein lag nog vers op zijn lippen. Hoe eerder hij terug was, hoe eerder hij weer marsepein zou krijgen. En hoe eerder hij een prins zou worden, en tenslotte een koning. Uiteindelijk stemden Peter en Suzanne zuchtend toe en lieten ze zich door Edmund en Loesje naar de kleerkast begeleiden. Toen ze voor de grote houten deuren stonden, haalden ze een paar keer diep adem, en gingen de kleerkast binnen. Peter en Suzanne konden hun ogen nauwelijks geloven toen ze in een prachtig toverbos stonden dat bedekt was met een laag kristalsneeuw. 'Zien jullie wel dat het echt is?' riep Loesje opgetogen, terwijl ze vrolijk rondhuppelde. 'En jij moest zo nodig zo snerend tegen haar doen, nietwaar?' zei Peter kwaad tegen Edmund, die al even kwaad terugkeek. 'Laten we een paar van die jassen uit de kast gaan aantrekken', probeerde Suzanne de gemoederen te bedaren. 'Ik bevries hier zowat!' Nadat ze allemaal een dikke jas hadden uitgezocht gingen ze op weg door de heuvels. 'Hoe heet die faun ook weer waar je het over had, Loes? Meneer Tumnus was het toch?' vroeg Peter aan Loesje. Die knikte en hij ging verder: 'Weet je ook waar hij woont?' Haar oogjes begonnen te stralen. 'Tuurlijk! Volg mij maar', bood ze aan, op hetzelfde moment dat Edmund snauwde: 'Daar is geen tijd voor!' De anderen keken hem even verbouwereerd aan. 'Laat ook maar', bromde Edmund. De kinderen liepen verder achter Loesje aan, totdat ze bij een grot kwamen. Meteen holde Loesje ernaartoe en klopte op de deur. 'Meneer Tumnus!' riep ze zachtjes. 'Wij zijn het! Doe je open.' Toen er geen reactie kwam, probeerde ze het nog eens, en daarna nog eens. Net toen Edmund weer wilde gaan mopperen dat ze hun tijd verdeden, toen Peter naar voren stapte en de deur met een ruk opentrok. Binnen was het een grote ravage. Borden waren tot scherven herleid, de meubels waren omgegooid en de boeken van meneer Tumnus waren aan flarden gescheurd. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' riep Loesje ontzet. Suzanne vond een vel papier op de grond, raapte het op en las het voor: '"Ik, Maugrim, kapitein van de Geheime Politie, bediende van de Koningin van Narnia, verklaar hierbij de faun Tumnus gevangen te nemen als straf voor het opnemen van een menselijk wezen. Bij deze is deze grot ook verboden toegang, met uitzondering wanneer Hare Majesteit de koningin hier het bevel toe geeft".' Iedereen keek ontzet. Behalve Edmund dan, maar dat merkte niemand. 'Ik weet er alles van', klonk opeens een stemmetje achter hen. Verschrikt draaiden de kinderen zich om, maar waar het stemmetje ook vandaan kwam, de spreker was verdwenen. Toen kwam er een kopje tevoorschijn. 'Vlug, volg me!' klonk het dringend. De kinderen liepen de grot uit en trachtten de spreker bij te benen, maar dat was niet makkelijk. Het dier, een bever, zag Peter nu, schoot heen en weer en verdween om de haverklap achter een rots of boom. 'Hoe weten we dat we hem kunnen vertrouwen?' siste Edmund, maar daar reageerde niemand op. Uiteindelijk hield de bever halt tussenbeide een groepje doornige struiken, snuffelde even rond en verklaarde: 'Hier moet het wel veilig zijn om te praten.' Iedereen kwam hijgend tot stilstand. 'Waarom zo'n haast?' vroeg Suzanne toen ze uitgehijgd was. 'De Witte Geks heeft overal spionnen', verklaarde de bever. 'We moeten dus voorzichtig zijn.' Nu liet Edmund weer van zich horen. 'Wie zegt er dat wij niet voorzichtig voor jou moeten zijn?' De bever boog even zijn kop en reikte Loesje iets toe. Het was haar witte zakdoek met rode stippen. 'Mijn zakdoek! Die heb ik bij meneer Tumnus laten liggen!' De bever boog nogmaals. 'Hij wilde dat ik het aan jou gaf, voor het geval hij niet op tijd weg zou komen. En nou goed luisteren. We moeten verder praten, maar niet hier. Volg me.' En wederom ging hij op weg, voortdurend om zich heen kijkend, flitsend van de ene kant naar de andere. Het duurde een poosje voor hij weer halt hield'. Vanwaar ze stonden konden de kinderen uitkijken over een groot dal waar een brede, bevroren rivier doorheen kronkelde. Dwars over de rivier lag een reusachtige stam, die schitterde van het ijskristal. 'Wat een prachtige dam!' ademde Suzanne. Ditmaal waarschuwde de bever niet dat ze zich stil moesten houden. 'O, dat valt wel mee. Hij is trouwens nog niet helemaal af!' Edmund vond het allemaal maar niks, maar hij protesteerde niet toen de bever hen het dal in leidde. Meneer bever vertelt Even later, toen de zon al onder was, zaten de kinderen met de bever en zijn vrouw aan tafel. Het paartje woonde in een van takken gemaakte burcht, die niet ver van de dam lag. Binnenin was het knus en gezellig, en mevrouw bever maakte een lekkere maaltijd klaar. 'En nu', zei meneer bever toen iedereen gegeten had, 'is het tijd om te praten.' De kinderen spitsten aandachtig hun oren. 'Jullie weten dus al van de Witte Heks, omdat ik haar naam genoemd heb. Maar jullie weten nog niet wat voor een gemeen en wreed wezen het is.' Hij hield even op en vervolgde: 'Sedert honderd jaar regeert zij onrechtmatig over Narnia. Ze beschikt over een uitmuntend leger dat al haar bevelen opvolgt. Nu is echter de tijd gekomen dat er een einde komt aan haar heerschappij. Jullie', hij wees de kinderen aan, 'moeten een leger op de been zetten dat voor eens en voor altijd met de Witte Heks zal afrekenen.' Even was het geladen stil in de burcht. 'Maar hoe kunnen wij een leger opzetten?' vroeg Loesje. 'We zijn nog maar kinderen en we weten niet eens hoe we moeten vechten.' Nu was het mevrouw bever die haar mond opendeed. 'In een oud kasteel, hier ver vandaan, staan op dit moment vier tronen. De voorspelling gaat dat wanneer er vier mensen op die tronen zullen zitten, de heerschappij van de Witte Heks een eind zal kennen. Jullie zullen de eersten zijn die weer vanuit Slot Paravel zullen regeren.' Peter dacht even diep na, en knikte. 'En waar halen wij een leger vandaan?' Meneer bever nam nog een hapje van zijn pap. 'Dat leger is zich momenteel hij de Aslanrots aan het verzamelden', verklaarde hij. Daarop keken de kinderen elkaar verbaasd aan. 'Wie is Aslan?' vroeg Loesje. Even keek meneer bever verbaasd, daarna lachte hij. 'Hoe bedoel je "wie is Aslan"? Weten jullie dat dan niet? Hij is de beschermheer van dit land. Hij zorgt ervoor dat alles in Narnia goed verloopt. Als hij eenmaal terug hier is, wordt de Witte Heks voorgoed verslagen.' De kinderen knikten dat ze het begrepen. Toen keek Suzanne opeens van links naar rechts en weer van rechts naar links. 'Waar is Edmund?' vroeg ze. Bij de Witte Heks Nu kan ik me wel voorstellen dat je je afvraagt wat er nou precies met Edmund gebeurd was. Toen meneer bever zijn uitleg had gedaan over Aslan en niemand op hem lette, was hij stilletjes naar de deur geslopen en langs daar naar buiten. Nu volgde hij rillend de bevroren rivier. Ondanks alles wat hij gehoord had, wilde hij nog steeds naar de Witte Heks toe. 'Die vrouw was aardig tegen me', mompelde hij in zichzelf. 'Die bevers zijn vast van het soort dat nooit met iets tevreden is. Ik ken dat. Bovendien, waarom zouden we de bevelen opvolgen van een landheer die hier niet eens aanwezig is? Het zal wel een fabeltje zijn. En hoe kan een koningin nu een honderdjarige winter over een land brengen. Zo oud worden mensen nooit!' Desalniettemin bleef de twijfel aan hem knagen. Toen herinnerde hij zich de zoete, volle smaak van het marsepein weer, en hij zette zijn tocht verder. Hij volgde vastberaden de bevroren rivier tot hij aan de plek kwam waar deze tussen twee steile heuvels door liep. Vanaf hier kon hij het kasteel van de Witte Heks goed zien, zwart afgetekend tegen de sterrenhemel. Hij rilde nog een paar keer en spoedde zich toen door het kasteel. Hij had het onderhand zo door en door koud dat hij het allang opgegeven zou hebben, als hij niet aan die marsepein had gedacht. Eindelijk bereikte hij de poort van het kasteel. Vanaf hier kon hij zien dat het eigenlijke kasteel volledig bedekt was met een dikke laag, glanzend ijs, dat spookachtig oplichtte. Het ijzeren hek van de poort stond op een kier, en Edmund gaf er een zacht duwtje aan. Geen beweging of geluid, dus liep hij voorzichtig de binnenplaats op. Wat hij daar zag, deed hem even verstijven. Leeuwen, beren, wolven, lynxen en talloze andere dieren stonden kriskras door elkaar, met hun muilen wijdopen en hun tanden of klauwen ontbloot. Heel even was Edmund bang, maar toen hij besefte dat het allemaal stenen beelden waren, begon hij te lachen. 'Domme dieren!' gierde hij. 'Domme, domme dieren!' Maar het waren niet alleen dieren. Ook dwergen, saters en faunen stonden op de binnenplaats. Er was zelfs een reus en een panter met vleugels. Verwonderd liep Edmund tussen de stenen beelden door. Toen hij bij het standbeeld van een leeuwin kwam, lachte hij, nam hij een potloodpuntje uit zijn zak en tekende een brilletje en een snor op het gezicht van het dier. Toen hij uiteindelijk bij de drempel van een deur kwam en daar een wolf zag liggen, kwam het bekende speelplaatsliedje weer in hem op. 'Wolfje, wolfje, hoe laat is het?' En hij wilde het net gaan uitgieren toen de wolf overeind krabbelde en snauwde: 'Tijd om jou aan te vallen!' En hij wierp zich met zijn volle gewicht op Edmund. 'Help!' riep Edmund. 'Laat me leven! D-de koningin... ze wil me spreken.' De wolf snoof ongelovig. 'Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat de koningin jou zou willen spreken', bromde hij zachtjes. 'Alsjeblieft! Het is belangrijk!' drong Edmund aan. De wolf aarzelde en knikte toen. 'Ik zal het Hare Majesteit vertellen. Jij blijft zolang hier wachten.' Edmund beefde van opluchting toen de wolf wegtrippelde in de richting van het kasteel. Nog geen minuut later was hij al terug, en hij groette met hartelijke stem: 'Kom erin! Kom erin! Je treft het, als de koningin je zo graag wilt spreken. Of anders tref je het niet!' Nogal zenuwachtig volgde Edmund het roofdier het kasteel in. Ze kwamen uit in een grote zaal, met zuilen en trappen en al. Zelfs hier was alles onder een dikke laag ijs bedekt, en hier stonden ook stenen beelden. Aan het andere eind van de zaal stond een grote troon. ''Op een dag mijn troon, ''dacht Edmund, en hij wilde er net naartoe gaan, toen hij opeens een krakend geluid hoorde. De Witte Heks kwam de troonzaal binnen, op de voet gevolgd door de wolf en Ginarrbrik de dwerg. 'Zo, zo', zei ze kil. 'Je bent dus gekomen.' Edmund knikte. 'Ja, ik...' De heks viel hem schreeuwend in de rede. 'Hoe durf je hier alleen te komen?' Totaal overrompeld viel Edmund op zijn knieën. 'Alstublieft!' smeekte hij. 'Ik heb gedaan wat ik kon! Mijn broer en zussen zijn nu in het huis van de bevers, op de rivier.' Tot zijn opluchting leek de woede van de heks alweer weg te zakken. 'Dan heb je je plicht gedaan.' Edmunds gezicht klaarde op. 'Krijg ik nu mijn beloning, majesteit?' De dwerg lachte spottend en de heks stapte statig op hem af. 'Je beloning?' vroeg ze smalend. 'Die zul je krijgen... hier!' Het volgende moment stak ze haar toverstok uit en trof Edmund vol in de borst. Vol ontzetting voelde Edmund hoe hij zijn ledematen, zijn haar en zelfs zijn binnenste versteende. Na amper een paar seconden was hij volledig versteend. Daar stond hij dan, vlak naast het beeld van een doodsbange faun. 'Maugrim', begon de heks kalm, 'je weet wat te doen.' De wolf gromde even. 'Uw wens is mijn bevel, o koningin.' Hij wierp zijn hoofd in zijn nek en liet een langgerekte jank horen. Vrijwel meteen kwamen langs alle kanten wolven aanzetten. Grommend en grauwend volgden ze maugrim het kasteel uit, de binnenplaats op en vervolgens de donkere nacht in. Wat Rishak vertelt Intussen waren de bevers tot de coclusie gekomen dat Edmund naar de Witte Heks toe waren gegaan. Suzanne en Loesje hadden hun broer verdedigd, maar ze geloofden zichzelf bijna niet. Het zou in ieder geval verklaren waarom Edmund opeens wél in de magie van de kleerkast geloofde. Terwijl meneer bever de kinderen meetroonde naar de ingang van een tunnel die verborgen was in een hoekje van de burcht, liep mevrouw bever haastig naar de voorraadkast. 'Daar is geen tijd voor!' siste haar man haar toe. 'O, toch wel', reageerde ze terwijl ze wat stukken brood pakte. 'Het wordt een lange reis naar de Aslanrots.' Ze wilde nog wat jam meegrabbelen, toen Loesje smeekte: 'Alsjeblieft, we moeten weg.' Mevrouw bever lette daar niet op, totdat ze opeens het gekrabbel van sterke poten en het gejank van wolven hoorden, net buiten de burcht. Snel stopte ze de jam in een mandje en haastte zich naar de tunnel. De bevers en Loesje kwamen er met gemak doorheen, voor Suzanne ging het al wat moeizamer en voor Peter was het al helemaal niet gemakkelijk. Maar hij kloeg niet. Het belangrijkste was om op tijd weg te komen. In het pikkedonker voelden de kinderen zich erg benauwd, maar de bevers leken precies te weten waar ze heen gingen. Een hele poos later beval meneer bever halt te houden, en hoorden de kinderen hem op iets tikken. Het volgende moment werd een rotsblok opzij geschoven en stroomde koude nachtlucht de tunnel in. De kinderen waren geweldig opgelucht weer frisse lucht te kunnen inademen, maar niet voor lang. Voor hen ontrolde zich een vreselijk tafereel: ze waren bij een kleine open plek gekomen, die vol stond met versteende dieren. Uit ieder gezicht sprak pure doodsangst. Toen meneer bever een versteende das zag, kermde hij en liep hij erop af. Mevrouw bever boog haar kop. 'Het spijt me, schat.' Peter begreep er niets van. 'Wat is er hier gebeurd?' 'Dit is wat er gebeurt als je de heks vertrouwt', klonk opeens een nieuwe stem. Tussen de bomen stond een magere gestalte. Niet helemaal wolf, maar ook niet helemaal hond. 'Eén stap dichter, verrader, en ik kauw je tot splinters!' siste meneer bever. 'Kalm aan', sprak de wolfshond, 'ik hoor bij de goeien.' Meneer bever keek spottend. 'Wel, je lijkt anders verdacht veel op de ''slechteriken!' ''De wolfshond schudde zijn kop. 'Ach ja, dat is een vervelende familiekwestie. Hoe dan ook, ik veronderstel dat jullie in gevaar zijn?' Op dat moment klonk gejank vanuit de tunnel achter hen, en de wolfshond keek opeens gealarmeerd. 'Naar de uitstekende rots daarginds. Ik leid ze wel af', grauwde hij. 'Nu!' Even later zaten de bevers en de kinderen doodsbenauwd onder de uitstekende rots te wachten. Peter had een klein vuurtje gestookt, want het was inmiddels weer gaan sneeuwen. 'Zou hij te vertrouwen zijn?' bracht Suzanne meneer bevers eerdere twijfel onder woorden. 'Dat vraag je me beter zelf', klonk een stem, en de wolfshond kwam uit de sneeuwstorm tevoorschijn. Hij zat onder de krabben en beten, maar leek verder in orde. 'Ze zijn weg', verzekerde hij hen, voor hij zich behaaglijk voor het vuur uitstrekte. 'Je bent deels wolf, Rishak', sprak mevrouw bever. 'Waarom ben je dan geen lid van de Geheime Politie?' Daar moest de wolfshond om lachen. 'Ik? Geheime Politie? Geen denken aan. Mijn moeder was dan wel een wolf, maar zij was ook geen dienares van de heks.' Hij stopte even om zijn wonden te likken. 'Wat doe jij eigenlijk?' vroeg Loesje nieuwsgierig. 'Wat ik doe?' echode het roofdier. 'Ik sprint Narnia rond, op zoek naar soldaten voor het leger dat tegen de heks zal vechten. Ik denk dat ik wel kan zeggen dat dat zeer geslaagd is. Ze verzamelen zich op dit moment bij de Aslanrots.' Hij kromp even ineen toen zijn tong over een pijnlijke wond schuurde. 'Niks ernstigs', bromde hij. 'Zei je nou net dat je moeder geen Geheime Politie was? Daarstraks leek het wel alsof alle wolven ter wereld ons aanvielen', zei Suzanne. Rishak keek haar recht aan. 'Ik zie dat jij ook nog in fabeltjes gelooft. De wolven helpen de heks heus niet omdat zij dat willen. Als er iets is waar ze nog banger voor zijn dan voor mensen, dan is het wel voor mensen die kunnen toveren. Slechts een deel van het leger van de Witte Heks is gevaarlijk, omdat zij haar blindelings gehoorzamen. De rest gehoorzaamt haar alleen maar omdat ze bang zijn. Nu, je hebt kunnen zien wat er is met gebeurd met degenen die zich, net als mijn moeder, tegen de heks uitspraken', en hij wees met zijn snuit naar de griezilige open plek die ze net verlaten hadden. De Aslanrots De volgende ochtend gingen de kinderen al vroeg op weg. Rishak was alvast vooruit gerend om het leger bij de Aslanrots te waarschuwen. Toen de zon helemaal boven de horizon stond, hoorden de bevers en de kinderen opeens gedrup. En niet zomaar gedruppel van water. Het klonk als het druppelen van smeltende sneeuw. Hoe meer tijd er voorbij ging, hoe sneller de sneeuw smolt. Krokussen en meiklokjes worstelden zich een weg door de grond naar boven, op zoek naar het licht. Nog voor het goed en wel middag was, had Narnia een heuse transformatie ondergaan. Eerst was het december geweest, en nu was het ineens april. De kinderen leefden helemaal op bij het zien van zoveel groen en het horen van de vogels. Toen ze uiteindelijk aan de top van een met gras begroeide heuvel stonden, keken ze neer in een dal waar overal tenten opgesteld stonden. Allerlei wezens liepen ertussen. 'Daar zijn de bevers!' klonk een stem. 'En de gezondenen zijn er!' Meteen kwamen langs alle kanten dieren en sprookjeswezens aanstormen om de nieuwkomers te zien. Er waren luipaarden, gorilla's, stieren, jachtluipaarden en een hele resem aan kleinere dieren. Ook waren er saters, centauren en faunen. Kortom: iedereen die zich verzameld had om te vechten tegen de Witte Heks. De kinderen werden door een vriendelijke luipaard door de massa naar de grootste tent geleid. 'Wacht hier', spinde de grote kat voordat hij in de tent verdween. Iedereen hield zijn adem in, maar niemand leek bang of zenuwachtig. Een groepje everzwijnen knorde onbezorgd en een beer krabde zich maar wat. Zodra de luipaard weer tevoorschijn kwam, daalde er een plechtige stilte over het kamp neer. Het had een oudere jongen of een halfwassen man kunnen zijn die uit de schaduw stapte. Maar zijn gang was zo raar en hij leek iets uit te stralen dat zó machtig was, dat het geen gewoon mens kon zijn. Zijn haar had de kleur van de zon en zijn ogen waren groener dan het gras rondom het kamp, en hij knikte plechtig toen hij de kinderen zag. 'De gezondenen zijn gekomen.' Peter boog diep, en Loesje en Suzanne volgden zijn voorbeeld. 'We zullen voor u vechten. Uit uw naam', beloofde Peter. De jongeman schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. We vechten uit naam van Aslan, de Grote Leeuw. Ik ben Oreius, en ik heb lang op jullie gewacht.' Hij zweeg even en wendde zich toen tot Peter. 'Als u mij wilt volgen.' Daarop knikte Peter en hij volgde Oreius de tent in. 'Ik zou graag een bad willen nemen. Kan dat?' begon Suzanne beleefd. 'Zeker', antwoordde een centaur. 'Ginds is een riviertje.' Terwijl de centaur Loesje en Suzanne de weg wees, hielden Peter en Oreius hun gesprek. 'Waar is de vierde?' vroeg deze laatste. Peter keek verslagen naar de grond. 'Bij de Witte Heks', bekende hij ronduit. 'Hij moet haar ontmoet hebben en naar haar toe gelokt zijn, nog voordat we hier kwamen.' Oreius knikte. 'Dan kunnen we niets meer voor hem doen. Vooralsnog niet, tenminste. Ze zal hem intussen wel al in steen veranderd hebben, maar...' Hij werd onderbroken door een hoge gil van Suzanne, van ergens buiten het tentenkamp. 'Help!' Zonder aarzelen nam Peter het eerste het beste zwaard dat hij zag liggen, spoedde zich de tent uit en het tentenkamp door. Toen hij aan het riviertje vlak bij het kamp kwam, zag hij wat er gaande was. Vijf sterke wolven hadden de centaur die Suzanne en Loesje naar het riviertje begeleidde tegen de grond gedrukt en hapten en snauwden naar hem. Twee andere wolven hapten naar de voeten van Peters zusjes, die hoog in een boom zaten. 'Help!' riepen ze. Zonder aarzelen kwam Peter in actie. 'Laat ze gaan!' schreeuwde hij, zwaaiend met zijn zwaard. De wolven die de centaur vasthielden, keken hem met grote ogen aan en sloegen op de vlucht toen ze het naderende leger hoorden. De andere twee wolven echter hielden stand en staarden Peter uitdagend grommend aan. De grootste van de twee schoot naar voren en probeerde hem in zijn hiel te bijten. Peter was echter te vlug en zwaaide met zijn zwaard in de richting van de wolf. De wolf ontweek het zwaard keurig en bereidde zich voor op een nieuwe aanval. Hij sprong, miste opnieuw, krabbelde weer overeind en zette zich schrap. Het leger kwam nu vlug dichterbij. De wolf wiebelde en ging opnieuw in de aanval. Echter, in al zijn haast schatte hij de sprong verkeerd in en kwam niet op Peter, maar vlak voor hem terecht. Deze aarzelde geen seconde en boorde zijn hart tussen de ribben van de wolf. Het roofdier slaakte een woeste kreet, kronkelde nog even en lag toen stil. 'Maugrim!' huilde de tweede wolf, voordat ook hij maakte dat hij wegkwam. Het leger, met Oreius op kop, trok grote ogen toen ze Peter en de dode wolf zagen. 'Mooi werk', pufte de centaur die net overeind was gekrabbeld. 'Mooi werk.' Oreius trad naar voren tot hij bij Peter stond en verhief zijn stem. 'Kameraden, dit is een historisch moment. Deze toekomstige koning heeft bewezen wat hij waard is in een gevecht om zijn zusters te redden. Laten we hem eren!' Instemmend gejuich klonk langs alle kanten. Wat zachter voegde Oreius er aan Peter aan toe: 'Je bent moedig, jongeheer. Maar laat je trouw aan je familie je niet verblinden. Dat kan gevaarlijk zijn.' Oorlogsverklaring Met statige, zelfzekere passen baande de Witte Heks zich een weg door het lentebos. Ze walgde van alles wat ze op haar pad tegenkwam: van de bloemen, het gras, de vogels... Maar ze liet het niet merken. Uit haar blik sprak alleen een kille vastberadenheid. Ginarrbrik de dwerg en Otmin de minotaurus, haar trouwe generaal, vergezelden haar. Ze zwegen in een volhardende stilte, en zo vervolgden ze hun weg. Het moest wel opvallen dat de ijskroon van de heks met bijna de helft gekrompen was, en nog steeds vloeiden er druppels vanaf. Niemand zei er echter iets over. Plotseling hielden ze alledrie halt. 'Er komt iets aan', waarschuwde de heks. De struiken zwaaiden wild en daar kwam er een roedel wolven tevoorschijn, hijgend en puffend. Otmin en Ginarrbrik wisselden een gespannen blik, maar de heks bleef kalm. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ze ijzig. De voorste wolf, Maugrims rechterhand, genaamd Vardan, neeg zijn kop en trad naar voren. 'Het is veel erger dan we dachten', begon hij. 'Er heeft zich een heel leger verzameld bij de Aslanrots. We stonden net op het punt één van hun soldaten en twee van de mensenkinderen te doden, toen het leger opeens gealarmeerd werd. Ze hebben Maugrim gedood, en we waren met te weinig om tegen ze op te kunnen. Vergeef ons, uwe majesteit.' Even was het stil, alsof de wolven zi half en half verwachtten dat de heks hen ter plekke in steen ging veranderen. Maar dat deed ze niet. 'We moeten onze volgelingen verzamelen', zei ze vastbesloten. 'Ga nu, en verzamel iedereen die aan onze kant staat. Verzamel de minotaurussen, de boggels, de spoken, de Ellerts, de weerwolven en de haakbekken. En doe de witte tijgers, de feeksen, de zwijnskoppen en de toverkollen er ook maar bij. Wat is dat nu? Dat leger verandert in steen zodra ze me zien. Als het een oorlog is wat de opstandelingen willen, dan kunnen ze een oorlog krijgen.' De wolven bogen hun kop en gingen op weg. 'En wij', sprak de heks tot haar trouwste volgelingen, 'moeten maar eens een kijkje gaan nemen in dat kamp.' 'Heer Oreius! Heer Peter!' De alarmerende roep van een valk wekte de kinderen, die een eigen tent toegewezen hadden gekregen. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Suzanne slaperig. 'Onraad', verklaarde Peter gespannen. 'Waarschijnlijk indringers.' Toen de kinderen tesamen naar buiten gingen, zagen ze dat het leger zich voor de hoofdtent verzameld had. De soldaten stonden in een wijde, halve cirkel. En in het centrum van die cirek stond ze, de Witte Heks, met Otmin en Ginarrbrik vlak achter haar. Oreius stond tegenover hen, zijn kin uitdagend in de lucht. Het moest wel opvallen dat de ijskroon van de heks nu al met meer dan de helft gesmolten was. 'Wat heeft u me te zeggen?' vroeg Oreius kalm. 'Wat heb ''jij mij ''te zeggen?' kaatste de heks terug. 'Wat is hier de bedoeling van? Een opstand? Tegenover ik, die al honderd jaar in vrede over Narnia regeert.' Daarop krulde Oreius spottend zijn lip, maar de heks ging verder: 'Ik dacht dat ik alle mensen uit Narnia verdreven had, maar dat had ik kennelijk mis.' 'Verdreven?' echode Oreius ongelovig. 'Verdreven? Uitgemoord zul je bedoelen! Ik ben niet eens een echt mens. Dit is niet mijn ware gedaante, maar ik heb nog steeds het bloed van mensen door mijn aderen stromen.' De Witte Heks hield haar hoofd even scheef. 'Is dat een reden om een opstand te ontketenen? Ben je soms vergeten welke kracht ik aan mijn zijde heb staan?' 'Leg mij de Diepe Magie niet uit, heks!' snauwde Oreius plotseling. 'Ik heb er ook van gedronken.' Daar had zij even niets op terug, maar ze bleef rustig en kil zoals altijd. 'Goed dan', sprak ze zacht. 'Ik ben naar hier gekomen om in vrede met je te spreken, maar aangezien je dat blijkbaar niet wilt...' Ze wendde zich tot Otmin en Ginarrbrik. 'We gaan!' commandeerde ze. 'Maak het leger gereed, generaal. We zullen laten zien dat met een nazaat van Jadis niet te lachen valt.' De minotaurus brulde even. Zodra de drie uit het kamp waren, klonk er een ongerust gemompel. 'Wat moeten we nu doen? De strijd komt eraan! Kunnen we wel tegen haar leger op?' Maar Oreius stak zijn hand in de lucht, en onmiddellijk was iedereen stil. 'Gezondenen, kom bij mij staan.' Gehoorzaam traden Peter, Suzanne en Loesje naar voren. 'Aan jou, heer Peter', sprak Oreius, 'schenk ik dit zwaard. Hiermee zul je de strijd in gaan.' Vol bewondering bekeek Peter het zwaard dat meneer bever hem toereikte. 'Aan Suzanne schenk ik deze hoorn en deze boog.' Mevrouw bever gaf Suzanne een mooie, witte hoorn, een boog en een koker met pijlen. 'En aan Loesje', sloot Oreius zijn speech af, 'schenk ik dit flesje toverdrank.' Hij boog even en reikte haar een prachtig, rood gekleurd flesje toe. 'Deze toverdrank verdrijft alle kilte uit een versteend lichaam', sprak hij zachtjes. 'Het heelt ook wonden. Daarom heb ik voor jou een speciale opdracht. Luister goed...' De strijd Op een met rotsen bezaaide vlakte was het doodstil. Slechts een klein zuchtje wind verroerde het gras toen het leger van Peter aan de rand van het dal halt hield. Iedereen was nerveus, de spanning was te snijden. Vele centaur en faunen hadden een harnas aan. Je kon zien dat er een duidelijker opstelling was. De luipaarden en andere katten vooraan, vlak daarachter de centauren en saters en daar weer achter de grote, sterke dieren zoals beren en stieren. Tussen hen door bewogen veel kleinere dieren, net als rode dwergen. Helemaal vooraan zaten Peter en Oreius op hun paard. Gespannen tuurden ze in de verte. Een valk krijste en strijkt neer op Peters schouder. 'Ze komen eraan', kraste ze. 'In grotere getale dan ik me ooit kon voorstellen!' Oreius snoof even. 'Getallen verzekeren de overwinning nog niet.' De luipaarden gromden en de stieren stampten met hun poten toen generaal Otmin aan de andere kant van de vallei verscheen. Hij keek even rond, en liet een indrukwekkend gebrul horen. En daar kwamen ze tevoorschijn: de dienaren van de Witte Heks. Boggels met knuppels, Ellerts die zo hoog waren als een olifant en weerwolven die hongerig om zich heen keken. En in hun midden verscheen de heks zelf. Waar haar slee, getrokken door drie grote ijsberen, de grond raakte, vormde zich meteen een nieuwe laag sneeuw op het gras. Haar ijskroon was inmiddels bijna niet meer te zien, maar haar ogen stonden vastberaden en de ijsberen liepen de heuvel op met een gebrul dat uit alledrie hun kelen tegelijk kwam. Peterwas vastbesloten zich niet te laten intimideren en hief zijn zwaar, waarop de Narniërs begonnen te juichen. 'Niet geïnteresseerd in zaken', snoof de Witte Heks. 'Dood ze allemaal.' Generaal Otmin liet daarop een hees geloei horen, en het leger van de Witte Heks zette zich in beweging. Sneller en sneller renden ze, op het leger van Oreius af. 'Voor Narnia! Voor Aslan!' schreeuwde Peter, en toen brak de strijd los. Rishaks sterke poten roffelden over de grond. Meneer en mevrouw bever liepen zwoegend achter hem aan, op de voet gevolgd door Loesje en Suzanne. 'Waar gaan we heen?' pufte Loesje onder het rennen door. 'Naar het hol van de vijand', riep de wolfshond haar toe. 'Of beter gezegd: naar het kasteel van de Witte Heks!' Nu begrepen de meisjes waarom Oreius zo dicht bij het kasteel van de heks had willen toeslaan. Vanaf hier was het veel minder ver om in een grote boogbrug om het gevecht heen te lopen. Met zijn lange benen en grote longen leek Rishak onuitputtelijk, en hij had nog veel sneller kunnen gaan, ware het niet dat zijn kompanen hem nu al haast niet konden bijhouden. 'Daar!' blafte hij. Het kasteel doemde dreigend en hoog voor hen op. Tegen de tijd dat de meisjes en de bevers hun doel hadden bereikt, snuffelde Riksha al rond bij de poort. 'Alles op slot', constateerde meneer bever. 'Let maar eens op dan', zei Rishak. Met zijn krachtige poten begon hij in de grond te wroeten totdat de aarde in het rond vloog. In luttele minuten had hij een tunnel gegraven die dwars onder de poort door liep. Van binnenuit kostte het hem weinig moeite om met een behendiger pootbeweging de dwarsbalk te verwijderen. De deuren gingen kreunend open, en meteen waren Loesje en Suzanne diep geschokt over alle stenen beelden die op de binnenplaats stonden. Meneer bever trippelde naar het dichtstbijzijnde beeld, een luipaard, toe en zei tegen Loesje: 'Gebruik je toverdrank maar.' Aarzelend nam Loesje haar flesje met toverdrank en liet een druppel in de wijd openstaande muil van de luipaard vallen. Eerst gebeurde er niets. Toen ging er opeens een vlam door het stenen beeld heen die zich langzaam verspreidde en na een poosje stond de luipaard daar, verward maar levend. 'Geef ze allemaal een druppel', beval Rishak. Behendig en zorgvuldig ging Loesje te werk. Langs alle kanten begonnen stenen beelden zich opeens te verroeren. Eerst waren ze verbaasd, daarna opgetogen. 'Kam het kasteel uit!' riep Suzanne. 'We moete iedereen redden!' De voormalige gevangenen verspreidden zich en zochten alle gevangenen uit. 'Hier, een dwerg! Daar, een eenhoorn! Twee saters! Een buidelwolf!' Maar een enkele roep deed Loesje en Suzanne sneller rennen dan alle andere. 'Een mensenjongen!' Stilletjes liepen de twee zusjes op Edmund af. Uit zijn gezicht sprak pure ontzetting en doodsangst, alsof hij geen idee had gehad dat dit zou gebeuren. En vlak naast hem stond, in dezelfde houding, meneer Tumnus. Bij het zien van de twee wezens die ze zo graag mocht, barstte Loesje in tranen uit. Meneer bever tikte haar zachtjes herinnerde haar aan de toverdrank. Toen meneer Tumnus helemaal ontdooit was, was hij even in de war. Toen hij Loesje zag, begon hij te lachen en omhelsde hij haar hartelijk. Daarna was Edmund aan de buurt. Maar hij lachte niet toen hij zijn zusjes zag. Schaamtevol en verdrietig liet hij zijn hoofd zakken. 'Weet je wat je verkeerd gedaan hebt, Edmund?' vroeg Rishak op ernstige toon. 'Ik ben een stoute jongen geweest', antwoordde Edmund berouwvol. 'Nee, niet stout', zei mevrouw bever. 'Maar wel stom! Heel, heel stom!' Nu kon Edmund wel echt door de grond zinken. Maar toen Suzanne en Loesje hem omhelsden en 'het geeft niets' zeiden, voelde hij zich al een stuk beter. Aslan brult Met het nieuwe, sterke leger achter zich sprintte Edmund in de richting van de vallei waar de strijd in volle gang was. De Narniërs hadden de volgelingen van de heks dichter naar de ritsen gelokt, waar adders en andere gifslangen zaten te wachten. Het voel wel op dat de meesten tegenstanders uitzichten die ze aankonden. De wolven vochten tegen de luipaarden, de everzwijnen tegen de dwergen en in de lucht cirkelden harpijen om griffioenen en adelaars heen. Edmunds oog viel op generaal Otmin, die hoog op een rots in gevecht was met Oreius. De leider van de opstandelingen verweerde zich goed, maar hij begon moe te worden. Op een gegeven moment kon hij niet snel genoeg terugwijken en generaal Otmin boorde zijn zwaard diep in Oreius' borst. Deze schreeuwde het uit, maar hij bleef rechtstaan. Trillend trok hij het zwaard uit zijn borst en stak het, samen met het zijne, in Otmins borstkas. De minotaurus brulde het uit, wankelde, en tuimelde van de rots af, net voor ook Oreius viel. Edmund zag Peter tegen een toverkol vechten en wielde hem al te hulp schieten, toen hij de slee van de Witte Heks zag. Tot nu toe had een van een afstand toe gekeken, maar nu trok ze aan de teugels en de ijsberen kwamen in beweging. Ze brulden, steigerden even en stormden in volle vaart de helling af. Met hun machtige poten sloegen ze iedereen opzij die hen in de weg stond. Ze gingen zo snel dat je haast niet kon ontsnappen aan die gigantische poten en sterke tanden. Maar Edmund loet zich niet intimideren. In volle vaart racete hij de helling af, sloeg drie Boggels opzij met zijn zwaard, sprong bovenop een rotsblok en van daaruit gooide hij zichzelf letterlijk in de slee. Nog voor de heks het goed en wel besefte, hakte Edmund met zijn zwaard in op haar toverstaf, waarop deze ogenblikkelijk versplinterde. Nog voor Edmund de heks te lijf kon gaan, nam de slee een bocht en werd hij uit het rijtuig gekatapulteerd. Met een harde smak kwam hij terecht op hetzelfde rotsblok dat hij als steunpunt had gebruikt en hij kwam niet meer overeind. Toen Peter dat zag, leek de tijd even stil te staan. Hij hoorde de geluiden van het gevecht niet meer, rook de stank van bloed niet meer en voelde geen pijn meer. Maar torn ging zijn bloed opeens koken en kwam alles in een stroomversnelling terecht. Hij doorboorde de toverkol waarmee hij in gevecht was en stormde rechtstreeks op de slee af. De voorste ijsbeer steigerde en maakte zich op om Peter onder zijn machtige poten te vermorzelen. Hij was echter niet snel genoeg, waardoor Peter om hem heen liep en zichzelf op de slee wierp. De heks zat al klaar. Met opgetrokken zwaard liet ze de beren tot stilstand komen. De klap deed Peter van de slee afvallen, maar hij kwam zacht op het gras neer. Vervolgens pinde de heks hem tegen de grond door haar zwaard dwars door zijn arm te boren. Maar nog voor ze de genadestoot kon geven, rolde een diep, woedend gebrul door de vallei. Helemaal bovenop de hoogste rots stond een magnifieke gouden leeuw, zijn manen wapperend in de wind. Hij koos zijn richting en rende toen met grote sprongen de vallei in. Zijn poten roffelden over de grond, zijn gebrul suisde door de lucht toen hij zich met een reuzensprong op de heks wierp. Ontwapend en weerloos probeerde de heks haar zwaard te grijpen, maar het mocht niet meer baten. Ze staarde met haar grote, diepe ogen in die van de leeuw, die even leek te aarzelen. Toen herpakte hij zich en hij sloeg toe. In een paar grote happen was de heks helemaal verdwenen. Vervolgens richtte Aslan, zoals de leeuw heette, zich op en keek Peter recht aan. Hij knikte waardig, en verdween toen in het niets. De kansen van de strijd keerden. Al nadat de hulptroepen gearriveerd hebben, was het grootste deel van de vijanden al gedood of op de vlucht geslagen. Toen ze zagen dat de Witte Heks dood was, gaven ook de laatsten zich over. Loesje rende al haastig geen en weer om de gewonden te verzorgen, toen haar blik opeens op Edmund viel. Met een kreetje van ontzetting rende ze op haar broer af. De onfortuinlijke jongen was zwaargewond. Verschillende botten waren gebroken en een straaltje bloed liep uit zijn mond. Onder toeziend oog van Peter en Suzanne liet Loesje een paar druppels toverdrank in Edmunds mond druppelen. Edmund slikte, bewoog zijn lippen, en deed toen zwakjes zijn ogen open. 'Zijn we niet dood?' vroeg hij. Peter lachte, hees zijn broer overeind en knuffelde hem eens flink. Edmund kreeg er de tranen van in zijn ogen, zo ontroerd was hij. Helaas duurde dat gelukkige moment niet lang. 'Kom eens kijken', zei Rishak die net kwam aanlopen. Voorzichtig begeleidde hen naar de voet van een hoge rots. Generaal Otmin lag er, bewegingloos, en niet ver daarvan lag Oreius. De leider van de opstand was dood, en diep verdriet verspreidde zich door de kinderen. 'Hij was een nobel wezen', verklaarde de centaur die bij hen kwam staan. 'We zullen nooit weten wat voor wezen hij werkelijk was, maar we zullen altijd weten ''wie ''hij was. Net zoals we altijd zullen weten wie jullie zijn, mijn koningen en koninginnen.' Kroning Tromgeroffel en vogelgezang weerkaatsten tegen de muren van Slot Paravel. In de grote kroonzaal wachtten honderden Narniërs gespannen af. En daar waren ze, de vier kinderen. Met keizerlijke gewaden liepen ze over het gangpad. En voor hen liep, statig en machtig, Aslan zelf. Iedereen keek de Grote Leeuw, de beschermer van Narnia, met het grootste ontzag aan. De vier tronen stonden groot en glanzend klaar, en Aslan verklaarde plechtig: 'Neem plaats, o koningen en koninginnen van Narnia.' Ietwat zenuwachtig gingen de kinderen op hun troon zitten, en daar was meneer Tumnus, samen met de bevers. De faun hield een zwart kussen in zijn handen met daarop de vier kronen. Gejuich klonk doorheen de zaal. 'Leve Hoge Koning Peter! Leve Edmund de Rechtvaardige! Leve Suzanne de Vriendelijke! Leve Loesje de dappere!' De hele avond werd er gedanst, muziek gespeeld en gegeten. Verschillende dieren en sprookjeswezens kregen prijzen van de kinderen. Rishak de wolfshond, Tumnus de faun, de centauren en de bevers... Het viel wel op dat één van de leeuwinnen, gek genoeg, een brilletje en een snor op haar gezicht had staan. Onder al het feestgedruis merkte niemand dat Aslan er intussen stiekem vandoor ging. Toen Loesje dat besefte, maakte ze zich zorgen, maar meneer Bever stelde haar gerust. 'Aslan is onze landbeschermer', bracht hij haar in herinnering. 'Het is niet zijn taak om mee te doen aan feestjes. Hij is geen tamme leeuw.' Onder het koningsschap van de vier kinderen beleefde Narnia een tijdperk dat bekend zou komen te staan als de Gouden Eeuw. Vrede en voorspoed alom, geen onderdrukking of uitbuiting meer. De Narniërs kenden een gelukkig bestaan. Ieder jaar werd het Zomerfeest in de zomer en Kerstmis in de winter gevierd. Koning Peter organiseerde een vloot waarmee hij onbekende gebieden langs de kust doorkruiste. Edmund stichtte een klein stadje in het westen van het land en zowel Suzanne als Loesje werden zo mooi dat meerdere prinsen uit naburige landen hen om de hand vroegen. Het duurde nog zeker enkele jaren voor ook de laatste volgeling van de Witte Heks uit Narnia verdreven was. Slechts weinigen overleefden het. Het kasteel van de heks werd met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Dit nam voorgoed een einde aan haar heerschappij. Nu wil de ironie dat de kinderen, vijftien jaar na hun kroning, bericht kregen dat het Witte Hert gezien was in het uiterste westen van het land. Dat was een heel speciaal hert dat niemand ooit had weten te vangen, maar áls het je lukte, zouden al je wensen vervuld worden. Meteen gingen de vier, die intussen volwassen waren, op pad. Op paarden reden ze door het westelijke bos. Een witte flits was te zien in het struikgewas. 'Daar!' riep Koning Peter. Meteen zetten ze alle vier de achtervolging in, tot ze opeens op een open plek uitkwamen. In het midden stond er een lang, metalen voorwerp. 'Wat is me dat voor iets?' vroeg Edmund zich af. 'Ik weet het niet, broeder, maar ik heb eveneens de indruk dat ik dat voorwerpen ken', antwoordde Suzanne. Loesje keek even peinzend. 'Ik denk dat ik weet hoe het heet. Volgens mij was het... een lantaarnpaal', herinnerde ze zich. Ze besloten even van hun paarden af te stappen om het vreemde ding eens goed te bekijken. Maar opeens klonk Edmunds stem weer. 'Het hert!' Meteen zetten ze de achtervolging weer in. Ze renden en renden, en beseften plotseling dat ze niet door kreupelhout liepen maar door jassen. Even was het donker, daarna overspoelde een golf van licht hen en daar kwamen ze alle vier de kleerkast uit tuimelen. Verward keken ze om zich heen. Waar was Narnia? Waar was het bos? Toen hadden ze het door. Ze waten weer terug in het huis van hun oudoom. En ze waren weer kinderen. De deur kraakte en daar kwam hun oudoom ten lange leste tevoorschijn. Hij zag er echt uit als een professor, met zijn nette pak, zijn grijs haar en zijn brilletje. 'Ik zie dat jullie de magie van de kleerkast ontdekt hebben', zei hij zonder begroeting. De kinderen gaapten hem aan. Hoe kon hij dat weten? Alsof hij hun gedachten kon lezen voegde hij eraan toe: 'Jullie kunnen me later alles nog vertellen. En als het een troost mag zijn: ooit geraken jullie weer in Narnia. Probeer er echter niet op dezelfde manier weer in te komen.' De kinderen hesen zich kreunend overeind. In stilte volgden ze hun oudoom de kamer uit. Verdriet roerde zich in hen, maar tegelijkertijd ook hoop. Als hun oudoom gelijk had, dan was dit van hun avonturen in Narnia nog maar het begin geweest. thumb|334px Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel Categorie:Voltooid